Perfect World International Wiki
Welcome to Perfect World International Wikia The wiki about PWI that since December 2008. Check out Community Corner for the latest Wiki News Slider Quests.png|Quests|link=Category:Quests|linktext=Find out about the quests in Perfect World. Slider Locations.png|Locations|link=Category:Locations|linktext=Explore Perfect World's beautiful locations. Slider Bestiary.png|Bestiary|link=Category:Monsters|linktext=Get information about the creatures and entities of Perfect World. Slider Forums.png|Guild Forums|link=Forum:Guild_Forums|linktext=Create free forums for your factions. For those of you new to PWI Wikia, please feel free to use our site as your one-stop complete information source for all Perfect World International material. This site strives to be a veritable encyclopedia of Perfect World International information. You can get started by using the navigation bar at the top, ' ', or using the Knowledge Base. ;Starting Out *Character Creation *Races *Coordinates Assistant ;Classes *Class Traits *Class Abilities ;Items *Armor *Weapons *Potions *Remedies *Player Shop ;Quests *Beginner Quests *Intermediate Quests *Advanced Quests *Legendary Quests *Spiritual Cultivation *Dragon Quest *Bounty Hunter *Crazy Stone *Call to Duty ;Crafting *Overview *Apothecary *Blacksmith *Craftsman *Tailor ;Exploring *Areas *Cities *Villages *Dungeons *NPCs *Territory Wars ;Bestiary *Creatures *Bosses *Rare ;Miscellaneous *Miscellaneous ' ' http://wiki.aeriagames.com/perfectworld_es/index.php?title=P%C3%A1gina_principal Perfect World Wiki in Spanish ;PWI Fourth Anniversary :PWI celebrates its fourth anniversary. All players can receive anniversary gifts from the Anniversary Page. Veterans of the game will receive increasingly rare or powerful presents. :For details, please see the news article. ;"Reflections" Content Update :Another content update for PWI was released on 8th August 2012. This update adds a new zone for players at lvl 31+, new daily quests for intermediate level players (lvl 20-40), as well as numerous minor updates to gear, items, skills and the PK system. EXP and coin rewards for the beginner quests for Humans, Winged Elves and Untamed have also been updated to better conform with that gained from Tideborn and Earthguard beginner quests. :For more information, see the launch article. Patch Notes Version 658 ;"Imperial Fury" Content Update :The newest content update for PWI was released on 23rd May 2012. The update expands the high-level area of Morai, and also includes updates to some older instances. :For more information, see the launch article and the preview article. Patch Notes Version 639 ;New Expansion - PWI: Descent, releasing February 15th :The next major content expansion to Perfect World International, titled PWI: Descent, was released on February 15 2012. Read the launch post, the announcement article and visit the teaser site. Patch Notes Version 612 sM8mTGcNys8 hsSKLp5umAE Get more news from the PWI Official News Feed All servers observe Daylight Saving changes according to time zone *West Coast (Server Time: Pacific, UTC −08:00) **Heavens Tear **Sanctuary **Lost City **Archosaur *East Coast (Server Time: Eastern, UTC −05:00) **Harshlands **Dreamweaver **Raging Tide *Europe (Server Time: Central Europe, UTC +01:00) **Lothranis **Momaganon Server Status To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=30 break=yes buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Please assist by contributing to or creating any articles whatsoever about PWI. * All contributions big or small will be fully appreciated. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! ; Community * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Keep up-to-date with the latest community news in Community Corner. * Go to the Forums for discussions about the Wikia and to get help from the community. = Recent Activity = See __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Content